


lies

by rvdcherry



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Closeted Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Toxic Relationship, closeted veronica, out cheryl and toni, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvdcherry/pseuds/rvdcherry





	lies

Cheryl Blossom. The queen bee of Riverdale High or self declaimed HBIC. No one dare stepped in her path because they knew the annihilation that would come. Cheryl was  
ruthless, she did not hold anything back. Some found her a bully, others found her broken.. lost. It made sense for her to be broken, she lost her brother from her father’s hand and dealt with her mother’s abuse her whole life. Her life was a beautiful tragedy with her facade that rarely had a time to fall. Cheryl Blossom was a girl holding a secret.. a secret that she has been told her whole life that it was deviant.

Veronica Lodge. She was not meant for Riverdale High at all. She came from New York and most would say she should have stayed there. Veronica was a classy bitch, she knew where the line was but if it came to a point she’d erase it. She was scared of nothing and that included Cheryl Blossom. Veronica used to be the school’s mythic bitch, she wasn’t scared of the small town one. If anything, her curiosity got the best when it came to the small town bitch. But the curiosity wasn’t enough because Toni Topaz was invited into the picture.

Toni Topaz was an evil serpent. From Veronica’s point of view. But from other’s Toni was just a serpent with a forgiving heart. She was Cheryl’s first girlfriend which brought responsibility. Cheryl came out to her, the first person that she willingly did. Then when they killed, interrupted by Veronica, she would have had to come out of the school. Which it was Cheryl, so Toni didn’t have to protect her from hate. Which Toni was a loving soul she wasn’t meant for Cheryl. She was meant for in all the ways that you shouldn’t be meant for someone. But Cheryl was broken to this day, and Toni didn’t know how to break that off without breaking everything.  
Veronica would always have to hide her secret from the world. Her mother and father, Hermione and Hiram, have made it very clear that this is a phase. And maybe it was. Maybe Veronica was too silly or too naive. Maybe Veronica just needed someone. Maybe Veronica didn’t love the darting redhead. Or maybe she did.


End file.
